Under the Willow Tree
by Wanderlustfull
Summary: A confession...a little too late?


Under the Willow Tree

Pairing: Yamamoto x Gokudera

Rating: PG (13?)

Word Count: 935 words

Warning: Swearing, Implied gay

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and/or the story Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Both belong to their respective owners. This is merely a fan-based fiction story. Thank you.

Author's Note: So, yeah. This is officially my first (completed) fanfiction ever. I'm pretty sure that it's grammatically correct; although, I got the random urge to write this at 3 AM, so please, if you spot any mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know. Just as a warning: this is a fluff story, and very depressing so don't read if a) you want some sexy times and/or b) you don't want to end up sobbing at the end. I love these two. Like, beyond comprehension...but this is the only fic I've written with them that I think is worth putting anywhere..kinda depressing, no? It is set in the future, but it doesn't follow any kind of timeline with the actual story. Feel free to make assumptions about anything I left vague (actually, I'd really like to her your interpretations) and uhmmm, yeah. I'm pretty sure that's it. Enjoy!

"Hey...it's been awhile, huh? I'm not making excuses or anything but I've been, you know, 'saving the day' and shit." He scoffed at his own joke, but his smile slowly melted away and he bent his head, allowing the overgrown tendrils of bangs to cover his newly somber face. "It's been too long. Too long to keep all these things, all these stupid little regrets I have hidden inside. I admit, I was a coward. I was too fucking self-conscious to tell you I loved you when you needed it most...fuck!" He could feel it coming. The knot in his throat...the one that only came when he thought about this...this baka! He needed to hurry. He needed to be able to say the things he was going to say before that knot rendered him speechless. He swallowed hard and tried again. "I-I guess that's why I'm here now. I wrote it all down to make it easier, but I wanted to be able to tell it to you personally...I love you. I have always loved you. From the day you dragged me up that fucking hill and carved our names into that willow tree like we were some fucking 14-year-old couple from a shoujo manga! Remember? That was the first time you kissed me. Ha." A smile. "Back then, I fought against you like it meant my life. We were both too smart to know that I really meant it though; and that's when you kissed me again; held me in your arms and told me that you loved me. Looked at me with those goddamned eyes of yours-looked right into my heart- and told me you loved me. If only I had told you I loved you too...maybe things would have been different, ne?" He paused to take a long drag from his cigarette. "A lot of things have changed in the 10 years since then..." carefully nudging his thick-rimmed glasses into place, as if to emphasize his point. "but you; you always seemed to love me like it was the first day. 14, and way too fucking naïve. Tch. You always put so much faith in our love, always calling my name like I was a god. Why you chose me, I'll never know...such a dumbass. Me. Of all people. That's what I loved about you though." Another drag. "There are too many things left unsaid...too many regrets, and sweet nothings that I only have the courage now-when it's too late-to tell you. I miss you, you idiot. I miss you so much that I can't think. You took a piece of me with you when you left- ripped it right out of my heart. All you left me with was a you-sized hole in me. What am I supposed to do with that, asshole? My world just isn't right without you. I can't function anymore. Day in and day out, all I can think about is you..you virus! You've infected me and now I can't get you out! You planned this from the beginning. Planned to whisk me away and leave me here cold...nah, that's not you. You're too fucking selfless and righteous for that..." He slumped in his chair, the knot in his throat quickly rising, and smiled a bittersweet smile. "You see, I didn't write this to lecture you...I wrote it to say all the things I couldn't say before. The things I just assumed you knew-but should have told you anyway. I'm sure you already know most of the things I have to say...but, out of everything, I want you to know that I'll always be here. Always under that goddamn willow tree waiting for you. No matter wha-" His voice caught, ending with a high-pitched noise and a cough "No matter what. I promise you. Just don't leave me waiting very long...I get impatient."

A calloused but slender hand on his shoulder told Hayato that it was time to head home. Before he had realized it, the sun had begun to fall behind the silhouetted mountains, casting shadows across the october afternoon sky. He followed behind Tsuna, his hands in his pockets grasping the tear-stained and worn letter. He turned just before the last bend and paused.

"Ah! I forgot something! Wait up for me, kay?"

Tsuna nodded to show his understanding as he watched Hayato run back to the place he had just left. Hayato stopped at the gravestone and looked longingly into the etched name in white that was all that remained of his once-upon-a-time lover. The flowers he left were white and flawless.

'Like them' Tsuna thought.

Hayato looked pained as he set the flowers down at the base of the ebony granite. His one excuse not to leave was now exhausted and it really was time to go now. His finger traced the faint "GH + YT" carved into the base of the willow tree before he turned and ran to catch up with Tsuna. The same calloused hand reached up to scruff Hayato's hair before it fell back to its owner's side.

"Hey Tenth!"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think he'll like them?"

"What?"

"The flowers"

"Yeah, Gokudera, I think he'll love them."

Hayato sighed a sigh of relief.

"Good"

Hayato was a logical man. He didn't believe that he, or anyone else for that matter, could communicate with the dead; but he did believe that somehow, somewhere, Takeshi could hear him and he was smiling, whispering "I love you too" just loud enough to hear.


End file.
